A Slight Alteration (Supernatural Fanfic)
by MoonsCalling
Summary: Fanfiction? Completely. Romance story? Find out. Mystery/Thriller? Haha, I'm not that good. Basically, two girls fall into an alternate universe, and meet their TV idols. And damn, they really are so much hotter in person. Takes place mid-season four. But, be warned, there are quite a few references to other fandoms; Homestuck, DW, etc. Go to profile for outfits.
1. Chapter One

**A Slight Alteration**

****COPYRIGHT****

**Any Supernatural characters and storylines and everything else belong to the show created by Eric Kripke.**

**I just own my two characters, Rose and Zoe, and this shitty plot.**

**Begins a week or whatever after Season 4, episode 18, "The Monster at the End of This Book"**

**Chapter One**

Laughing, two girls stumbled out of a busy bar, so caught up in their ridiculous conversation about weird sex, that they didn't notice the dark form following their every step. Once inside their 1969 Chevy Corvette SS 396, the man knocked his large knuckles onto the tinted glass of the car, startling the women.

"Excuse me," he called as the girls turned their heads. "I believe this is yours." He told them, shoving a beautifully carved mahogany box into the driver's face.

"Um, no, this isn't ours," Rose, the always-and-forever designated-driver replied kindly to him. Zoe, the drunken and hiccupping mess beside her, was currently laughing at her toes.

"You left this inside the restaurant, take this," he repeated his claim, forcefully pushing the small case through the window, dropping it into her lap before he walked away, disappearing completely from the girls sight.

Rose gave a frustrated sigh, furrowing her eyebrows, and tossed the box into the back seat, leaving the bar to head back to her friend's expensive condo.

Kicking the front door open, the tangerine haired Zoe was currently passed out in her arms, out cold and drooling all over forearms. Inaudible complaints leaving her mouth only as grunts, Rose tried her best to put her friend onto her bed without waking her – if even possible. She pulled the blankets up to her shoulders, like she liked.

Heading back into the kitchen, she opened up her friend's fridge door, pulling out some sweet apple juice, and took a long sip from the plastic bottle as she plopped down on the couch, exhausted from tonight's events.

But before she could even shut an eye, a loud creaking sound came from Zoe's bedroom.

"Zoe?" Rose called, immediately regretting her mouth's decision.

"_Jeez, Rose,_" she scrutinized herself, "_great job doing 'what not to do when there might be an intruder'! Fucking genius right here!_"

Slowly, she plucked a kitchen knife from its drawer silently, she crept into the hall, pushing open Zoe's door, which was littered with posters of her favorite interests.

A wave of relief washed over her as she saw Zoe plopped on the carpeted floor.

"What are you doing awake?" Rose asked her, doing her best to casually as possible hide the weapon behind her back, not really wanting to deal with her friends teasing of Rose's paranoia's.

"Headache woke me up," she replied with a groggy voice. "Be a dear and get me some aspirin?" she smiled sweetly – well, as sweetly as a mop-haired 25-year-old adult could be in four in the damn morning.

After shoveling around inside the medicine shelf for a bit, Rose returned with a couple small tablets and a bottle of water. Zoe swallowed them down quickly, and the room fell in silence.

"So, how's you and Dante?" she asked, the awkwardness steadily inclining.

Rose sighed, twisting her turquoise hair between her skinny, pale, piano-made fingers. "Uh, he's doing alright now, been off with a business trip at the moment though, haven't seen 'im in almost a month. But, because of that, the college doubled his salary, so now we can get that computer and recording gear that we've been needing."

Rose and Dante have been dating for over 6 years, only 21 years old and both in their junior year at the start of the relationship. Many people that knew about their long affiliation, often asked why they weren't married yet – Rose frequently questioned that as well, but over the past year Dante hasn't brought the topic up. Maybe he was just happy with what they had now?

Dante worked at Stanford, California, teaching advanced Latin, and Rose worked at a public high school, teaching a Greek mythology course – both earning plenty of money to provide for themselves, and enough to get some new and advanced software for the gaming/singing channel that Rose owns. She played types of games ranging from RPG'S, to adventure, platform, and free-roam, and sung songs of all genres, or just whatever her fans wanted. She currently had over 1 million fantastic subscribers, just to brag. Rose liked bragging.

"Good, that's great." Zoe nodded in acknowledgement. "You know, my birthday is coming up soon, and I've had my eye on that Vriska cosplay package." she wiggled her brown eyebrows and grinned.

"Yeah, I know," Rose chuckled lightly. "You won't have to worry about that, I gotcha covered, girl."

"Love ya, Rosey!" she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you two, you bitch," joking, Rose elbowed her lightly. "Now get some sleep." Picking her up again, Rose tossed her on to the bed as if she were a child. "If you need me, I'll be on the couch, okay?"

Zoe nodded and Rose left the room.

Sighing, Rose fell onto the soft and comfortable leather couch, pulling the blanket up to her neck, snuggling in and falling asleep quickly.

-x-

"Ready to go?" Rose asked her friend as she stepped out of her room, shutting the door behind her. Today, on this lovely cold and sunny Thursday, the two best friends decided to waste their time at the Austin County fair in Texas.

"Yeah I – God damnit, Rosey!" Zoe stomped grumpily, as if she was five. "Why must you always top my outfits?" She pouted, sticking out her lower lip.

"Oh, stop it," Rose chuckled, hitting Zoe on the arm playfully. "Mine is pretty damn sweet though."

"I know, and damn we _do_ look hot, and," Her smile stretched from ear to ear, and she purred, "Maybe we'll get a ma-an."

"Yeah, sure, maybe _you_ might." Rose scoffed.

"Oh, you stop that, now! You're so adorable, like a squirrel, or a bird."

"Um, alright?" She made an over exaggerated face of confusion, letting out into a small laugh. She guessed a bird and/or a squirrel were pretty adorable, but comparing a person's face to one?

"Move your ass and let's finally get out of here. Love your dragon, by the way." Zoe said, and Rose snatched her black backpack that held inside their cell phones, spare flip flops and some clothing, plus a couple hundred dollars, just in case something drastic or stupid came up. Knowing Zoe, something totally would.

Nodding, Rose turned the knob, stepping out into the long and monotonous brown hallway, Zoe following her, and locking her apartment behind her.

Opening the doors on either side of Rose's old-timey car and hopping in, the teal haired woman started up the engine and it came to life with a low purr.

After a few minutes without talking as the speakers blared some techno dubstep song, Zoe turned down the stereo, and reached towards the back seats.

"Hey, what's that box doin' over here?" She asked, placing the object in her lap.

"Oh, this strange bloke insisted that it was mine, and he shoved the damn thing through the window before I could do anything. But, he didn't look homeless though, or crazy." Rose said and sighed, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Want to see what's inside? Could be drugs, or – "

"Or a bomb," Rose interjected. "I'd rather just throw it away."

"I'm gonna open it anyway." Zoe decided before Rose could say anything else.

Opening the box, a large ray of white light burst out of the case's small wooden frame, encasing their surroundings, blinding them from seeing anything that was happening around them. The light vanished abruptly, along with the girls and their car.

As it faded away, their eyes readjusted to the sudden exposure to darkness, giving them a temporary headache.

"Ugh," Zoe groaned loudly, "what the _fuck_ was that?!"

"Wait," Rose said, furrowing her brows. "Doesn't this place look shady to you?" Looking out from the front windshield of her vehicle, she read the bright sign lit up with pink lights – it read: GRANT PASS MOTEL.

"Like… _Supernatural_ shady. Or 'a murder went down here' shady." Rose added as an afterthought.

They both stepped out of the car, inspecting everything near them.

Rose noticed a large glint originating from a certain '67 Chevy Impala.

"Oh, my God… It's the Impala!" She exclaimed with overzealousness. "Zoe, it's_ Dean's_ Impala!"

"Wait, what?" Zoe criticized, "How do you know?"

"The license plate!"

"_Shit._"

As they came closer, marveling the magnificent beauty, they couldn't believe that they were really seeing it in real life, after seeing on TV for 9 seasons.

Zoe and Rose were currently – as far as they knew – are in the middle of nowhere, the only things in sight being a skeevy motel, a huge forest, the Impala, and a long gravel road.

"Well, since I really don't see any other option – want to see which room the Winchester's are in?" Zoe spoke up, stepping back from the car.

"No, you mumping idiot!" Rose shouted in a whisper, "we could get raped!"

"Okay, one - you've been watching way too much Gavin. Two, calm down. Together, we can kick anyone's ass – and you know it. Let's go to the front and see who's enlisted here, and if any looks like a dead rock star, we'll knock on their door."

"Are you kidding me?" Rose derided, and her friend only gave her a puppy look. "Fine, whatever, but let's first see what's in that stupid box." She opened the passenger door, pulling out the mahogany square. "Maybe it'll send us back home," she muttered under her breath.

Zoe shuffled around inside. "Well, there's a lot of useless paper in here, a set of orange keys… um, and a lot of money." Looking at each of the loose sheets of papers – not before stuffing the money in her back pocket – and pulled out a single yellow one with a number scribbled onto it. "This ones just has a number on it."

"Think it's a room?"

"Number fifteen, let's see who's there." Zoe looked around, spotting the door, leaving Rose at her car. "I swear if it's really the Winchester's I'm going to flip my shit, right after I hug the shit out my babies." Zoe called behind her, and Rose couldn't help but laugh as she quickly grabbed the car keys out of the ignition, shutting off the car, and locked it. Can't be too careful around here.

Zoe boldly and loudly knocked onto the doors cheap wooden frame a single time, just like they've seen Sam do before.

After a few seconds, the door opened a big enough space for Dean Winchester's face to poke out, gun behind the door, remaining out of sight to the women. But they still knew it was there.

"Oh my fuck." Zoe exclaimed, blushing noticeably.

"You gonna hug attack him now?" Rose whispered into her ear.

"We aren't demons, okay?" Zoe said, staring at Dean's hard and intimidating stare, squirming on the inside. "Not demons, angels, witches, or monsters, okay?!" They both shook uncontrollably with certain fear – neither of the girls ever thought that Dean's look of killing would be just so fucking _scary_ – so the whole "cool and uncaring" façade just wasn't going to roll this time.

"Please, put the gun down the gun from behind the door. You can test us – we aren't evil. Or dead." Rose added.

Each of the females knew the routine, and they knew it would hurt as they held out their arms.

Dean pulled out a silver knife, slicing open their arm, drawing a heavy amount of blood from their bodies, and they winced and grunted along with the pain. Lastly, he threw a douse of holy water onto them.

"Who are you two and how do you know us?" Dean demanded, a stony persona sticking.

"W-well, my name is Rose, and this is Zoe. We, um… well – have you guys met Chuck Shurley yet?" Rose couldn't help but blush madly as Sam appeared from behind the door, joining his brother in a "what the hell" look-showdown on Rose.

"Yeah, why?"

"You see," Zoe stepped in before her friend could make a bigger fool of herself. "We – I think – are from another dimension. Don't know how we got here, or why we're here, but we are, so… are you going to let us come in? So we can tell you the whole story…?" Zoe batted her eyelashes, flirtatiously starring Dean up and down – he was her favorite brother.

Dean opened his mouth, closed it, looked Zoe in the eye, then held up a finger for them to wait a minute, and shut the door.

"Dude!" Rose cursed. "You can't just ask that, that's weird! You know they don't trust us now!"

Zoe scoffed, "They don't trust anyone but each other,"

Their conversation was interrupted with the door being opened by the tall moose-y boy.

"Come in," he said, opening the door wide enough for the women to come inside motel room number 15.

They sat down on a ruffled single bed, nervously rubbing their sweaty palms onto their jeans. Rose was a bit jittery with fright – Zoe the same, but she knew how to hide it better.

"So, what's your story?" Sam asked, sympathy in his voice, as it mostly was, at least, when he has a soul.

"Well, I was drunk for half of it, so this one's all you, Rosey." Zoe said, giving a not-so-encouraging pat on the back.

"Well, um, we were leaving a bar last night, and while we were about to leave, some bloke in a suit came up to my side of the car, insisting that this, sort of wooden box thing… was mine and he shoved the thing in my face and disappeared before I could do anything…" Rose sighed, taking a second to recover a bit from the long sentence she just said in one breath. "And, today… or the day after that, we were plannin' on going to the county fair, but in the car, Zoe opened the box, and the next thing we knew, we were in the lot of this place. And, looking back in the box, we found some paper, and one of 'em had you guys' room numbers on it."

"Should we call Cas?" Sam asked his brother after taking in and processing what Rose had said.

Dean shrugged, "I guess,"

Zoe perked up excitedly all of the sudden. "Oh, hecks yeah, send in the sexy angel, please!" she smiled, and Rose elbowed her in the arm.

After an awkward silence, Dean said, "Cas, come on down, we uh," he looked at the women. "Need your help, or something."

After a quiet pause, a small whooshing sound that they knew to be angel wings, sounded from behind the women.

"What is it?" Cas said gruffly, no expression on his face.

They briefed the celestial being on the girls' situation.

"What did the man look like?" Castiel turned his attention to the girls.

"He had… brown eyes, black hair," Rose couldn't help but to stare into the cerulean blue eyes that looked straight at her. "He was dressed formally… that's all I can remember," her eyes nervously darted around the interior of the room. "I'm sorry, he only appeared for a minute, and then he was gone,"

"It's alright, Rose." Sam reassured her, "Now, did you hear or smell anything?"

"Uh, I don't believe so..." She shook her head sadly.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure? No distinct sound or smell, no matter how small or quiet, stuck out to you?" he reiterated.

Rose focused on the exact moment when the man was around. It was less than an hour ago, how could she not remember? Well, a lot of times actually, she's forgotten the day of the week, even if she's eaten that day. She is a forgetful person according to Zoe.

Then, something clicked in her mind, as if the little beings inside her brain flipped a switch.

"Bloody hell, it was an angel!" Rose exclaimed, jumping onto her knees on the bed, startling the beings around her.

"Hey, hey! Chill the dick out!" Zoe yelled at her, and her friend complied. The brothers shared a look of complete "what" at Zoe's words.

"Wait," Rose flopped back on her butt. "What would an angel want with us? And why was it in our universe?"

Zoe 'hmmd', "Maybe it's one of the Sixty-Six Seals..." she pondered thoughtfully.

"How do you know about that?" Dean caught her.

Castiel spoke up, not caring about how they received the information of an apocalyptic subject. "You are most likely correct. But, an angel to do this – it is most bizarre."

"Oh my God Cas, can I please just fucking hug you right now?" Zoe said, smirking.

Castiel gave a confused expression, and that just made Zoe completely unable to resist.

Castiel was so taken aback by Zoe-the-fangirl's sudden show of uncontained affection toward the adorable and illusion of an innocent cutie, that he was frozen, unable to move.

And she hugged him, and he almost killed her.

"I love you so much, Cassie baby." She googled at him.

"Dude, it's not Misha, he has no idea what the fuck you're talking about!" Rose hissed, prying her friend of the holy entity.

Dean was flabbergasted, so was Sam, but he was too much of that – that he couldn't speak. "What – the – hell."

"My life's purpose has been a third of the way filled." Zoe said, releasing the poor angel. "We need to have a hug-fest in here. Or fuck-fest."

"This just proves how much self control I have." Rose rubbed the bridge of her nose in agitation as she subconsciously flicked her tongue bar against her pearly whites. "I think I'm ready to smack the shitoutcha."

"That's not even a word." Zoe pointed out.

"I don't care, shut the shit up."

"So, how're we gonna get back home, Winchesters?" Zoe turned to the guys.

"I'm uh," Sam started, clearing his throat. "I'm not exactly sure yet, we'll have to see if there's anything like this anywhere."

Cas spoke up again, a wave of in-charge-ness back in his voice. "I am not powerful enough to transport you back to your reality." he informed them.

Sam rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Well, uh, continue this in the morning, after we've all gotten a bit of sleep. We'll get you girls another room for the night."

"Oh, okay..." Rose said.

"Nighty-night, boys." Zoe purred, a tinge of Crowley, the unknown demon to them, in her voice.

When they entered their room in room 21, the girls didn't get a wink of sleep until it was past 4 in the morn.


	2. Chapter Two

**A Slight Alteration**

****COPYRIGHT****

**Any Supernatural characters and storylines and everything else belong to the show created by Eric Kripke.**

**I just own my two characters, Rose and Zoe, and this shitty plot.**

**Begins a week or whatever after Season 4, episode 18, "The Monster at the End of This Book"**

**Chapter Two**

_"Where are you, my love?" Dante called into the darkness, looking desperately in search for his lover. "Rose? Where are you?! Please, I need you! I miss you!" He fell to his knees, with his face in his hands, and sobbed – something he never did. It pained Rose to see him in such a state._

_She tried to call out for him, but to no avail. Her voice was muted, lips stitched shut. She remained completely unknown to the only one she truly ever loved._

_Rose felt so guilty for leaving Dante alone, that it was eating her alive. She was his only family, or true company. Now he was by himself, no one to keep him happy or satisfy him._

_But it wasn't her fault for disappearing, it was that blasted angel! Why did this have to happen to her, of all people? She was a good person, she didn't deserve this! She had a life, a love!_

_Suddenly, Dante's form stood up silently. And then he started smiling._

_A holy white figure in the darkness approached Dante, embracing him, consoling him._

_After a minute of watching and observing in confusion, Rose realised that it wasn't her. That thing. The exact thing that was now fading off into the distance with her love, just like in those shitty rom-coms._

_What was he doing? Was it true, that he might be with someone else? But, this is just a dream! Just a dream._

_"Oh, so naïve, you stupid child." A booming voice rang throughout her mind like a siren. She clutched the sides of her head and fell to the ground in pain from the sudden up in volume in the quiet place of her mind._

_"You were never able see what's truly there." it continued. "You weren't good enough for him, and he's gone now. He'll be happy to never see you again."_

_"Shut up!" Rose yelled at the invisible being._

_"Why?" The voice cooed in her ear, "Can't take the undeniable truth? You're pathetic."_

_She grabbed onto her hair tighter, clawing her scalp. "Go away, leave me alone!"_

_The being laughed evilly, and it echoed all around her, refusing to be ignored. "Take it! Take it from me!" It yelled, and everything suddenly went white._

Rose sprang up from the bleach-stained hotel mattress, body sweating and heated. She sighed, shuddering, and wiped the sweat off her forehead, looking over to Zoe. She was sprawled out across the bed, snoring lightly. Peeling the covers off her own body, Rose went into the bathroom.

After she shut the door, she disrobed quickly, dying for a shower.

The hot water felt different to her, different from how it felt in her... world. But it still felt good.

The water trickled over her olive skin like rain on marble.

After a nice long shower, she stepped out and padded herself dry, slipping back on the clothes she had shortly worn the previous day. She decided that she had to get something different on, something more loose and casual.

Rose stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the table near the front door, pulling her zodiac buttoned backpack. Ah, references. After pulling out some wrinkled clothing and shoes, she went back into the fogged bathroom to change.

As Rose pulled the "Suck my Richard" tee and the red shorts on, she quickly checked herself in the mirror. A face appeared from behind her as she looked up from the sink, and she shrieked, but a hand covered her mouth before it could be let go. But that hand wasn't really there, quieting her scream, it was an illusion, it was just herself. She stood, frozen in fear once again, as the voice from her dream spoke.

"I will be out soon enough, my little Rose." It cackled, making Rose shiver from the cold that suddenly surrounded her, and she let out a shaky breath as it ran it's alien fingers underneath her skin before disappearing.

When Rose left the bath, Zoe was waking up.

"Hey there, sleeping ugly," She tried to sound normal. "I have some clothes from my bag, put them on after you shower."

"And what're you gonna do?" Zoe asked groggily. "Check on our babies?"

Rose sighed, "I'm going to now, but please don't call them 'our babies' whilst they're around. You'll weird them out even more than you did last night."

"No promises," Zoe lugged out of the bed and into the bath.

Heading out the door, she immediately ran into something. Something firm.

"Oh, sorry," The person caught her by the arms; it was Sam.

God he's tall.

"Uh, good morning to you too," Sam chuckled. Had she said that out loud?

"Sorry, slipped out," Rose's face heated. "Good morning, Sam."

He smiled, and Rose's heart skipped; she's never seen him up close before, and he's still so young.

"I came to see if you girls were up," he said, "Wanna get breakfast?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Let's not forget Dean's pie, though."

"Yeah."

* * *

They came back with pie for all.

"We're back!" Rose announced as she opened the door to number 15. "With the glorious pie!" She imitated the way Dean would say it.

"Did I hear pie?" Dean's head poked from the kitchenette; he must've been searching for something to eat.

Passing around the coffee and assorted food, they chowed down on their breakfast.

They ate for half an hour, Zoe and Rose being the only really talking, mainly about how stupid the teenagers are at the school Rose worked at.

"You know," Dean interjected, "If you girls are going to be with us for... a while, then you're going to need to know you guys' way around a gun."

"Aren't I going to get a thank you first?" Rose said.

Dean raised a brow, "For what?"

"For wh – the pie Dean!"

His mouth formed an 'o'. "Oh, thanks."

"Jesus fucking christ," Rose muttered, "You remember the man's pie and you'd think he'd remember a simple 'thank you'!" Sam chuckled at her flusteredness, and Zoe relished in his smile.

"Oh, my God, you guys are just so young!" All Zoe's comment got was a strange look.

"Anyways, does this mean that you boys will help us get back home?" Picking the conversation back up, Rose placed down her fork in the pie tin on the table.

"We'll try the best we can," Sam answered, and she jumped onto either of them, smothering them with thanks and little hugs, which they both kind of secretly enjoyed.

Zoe crossed her arms over her chest. "Not to brag but, we can roughly make a Devil's Trap, and we totally know how to kill shit. And Rose here teaches advanced Latin, so she can probably perform a tipper exorcism." She mentioned.

"_Tipper?_"

"You teach advanced Latin?" Sam asked in surprise.

"_Tipper?_"

"Actually, no," Rose replied to him. "I teach Greek mythology, stupid." She whacked her friend.

"Oh, I like these girls!" Dean smiled, and Sam replied with an 'I-can't-believe-we're-related look, and a roll of his eyes.

"Shall we get some target practice?" Zoe spoke up, shrugging a shoulder, gesturing to their Bag o' Guns.

"Yeah, uh, sure, I saw a good clearing on the way here." Nodding, Sam complied. This was going to be so fun! Rose was a natural shot, plus she's cleared some gun ranges before. Actually, she made the others run for their money.

"Ooo, this is going to be fantastic!" Rose hyped excitedly.

Dean furrowed his brow. "Never seen a girl so happy to shoot a weapon that kills."

Despite Dean, Rose remained eager. "Well, besides that, the jolt and recoil gives back such a rush!"

They made their way into the parking lot, the turquoise-haired girl pulled out the jingly set of keys to her vehicle as Dean caught sight of it.

"Is that _your_ car?" He was amazed by the sight of the old girl.

Rose's shoulders straightened proudly. "Yup." she popped her 'p', and smirked at Dean's face.

"Wow, she's a beauty!" He said in awe, eye-fondling her chrome textures.

"My baby, she is. Maybe if you're nice, I'll let you drive her sometime, okay?" Rose gave a wink, laughing when Dean returned with a big smile, which, wow, Rose _really_ loved.

"Alright," Zoe cut in, "Enough with the car fanboying, let's just fucking move it and go."

They buckled in to their cars, the Corvette following the Impala as they soon arrived upon the empty pasture. It was a large green area, with many trees and other types of assorted wildlife surrounding the area.

The brothers stepped out of their car, and began to set up some targets on a dead log in the direct center of the field.

"Okay," Sam huffed, not in the slightest winded by setting up the shooting circles. "Before we start, you need to know how to load your guns." he instructed, pulling out his own weapon that he had brought from the back of the trunk to _demon_strate. Dean handed the two girls the same type of gun, then copied everything Sam did, down to the detail.

"Wow," he smiled, impressed, with a hint of astonishment. "You girls really know your stuff."

Zoe scoffed, "And people complain saying 'this always looks easy in movies'." she mimicked a preppy girl's voice. "Losers," Her and Rose fistbumped as the brothers chuckled together and started on their first target.

* * *

After 2 gruesome and sweaty hours later, they decided that it was time for a lunch break.

Zoe was surprised and proud with herself. She never knew how good of an aim she had with a gun. She had never played any of those fake shooting games in an arcade before growing up as a kid, since she'd always preferred the dancing types and the ones with just buttons and sticks.

"You and Dean should go together!" Zoe grinned in a certain way, as if she were hiding something, pushing the two towards the parked cars. "I'll stay with Sam and talk about his butt. Now go get my food."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows at Zoe. "My butt?" asked the moose-man, creating with his features the total 'what' face.

"Yes, your butt." She rolled her eyes. "Your bum, your bottom, your rear end, base, ass. So on and so forth."

"Your fantastic bum," Rose snickered, "You and your brother's fantastic rear ends."

"Best I've ever seen."

"But, don't forget about Mr. David Ten-inch! Can't forget about him, can you?" Rose hollered. "It's just so nice and cute, and I just wanna give it a little honk!" she made a honking sound and they both erupted in stupid laughter.

"If you two _girls_ are done talking about asses, I'm hungry, and I'd like to go now."

Zoe and her friend said their short goodbyes and Rose followed Dean to his car. "You can't act like you and Sam have never had a conversation about girls with great boobs," she smiled, opening the Impala's doors, the familiar creak of it's old hinges sounding like harmonious chimes to her ears. "Me and Zoe do it all the time, it's nothing to be ashamed about." _Holy shit, the seats are comfy as dicks, because dicks are comfy and all that good shit._

Dean laughed. "Wait," he paused, hands resting on the steering wheel as he looked over, his green eyes looking into Rose's pale blue ones. "You two talk about boobs?"

"Hecks yeah, we do!" she smiled. "Boobs are great to everyone! But, remember, Dean," Rose pointed directly at him. "If you're gonna love the fat on a woman's chest, love the fat on her hips and waist, too. That's how you'll find true happiness with the girl, or guy, that you love."

Dean gave her a one over before starting the car and driving out of the lot. "You sound like you talk from experience."

"Well, of course I do! How do ya' think Zoe and I met?"

"Wait, so you and her are..." Dean's sentence trailed off and his stomach sunk slightly.

"No, not anymore," His hopes began to rise again. "I've got my own mate now." And there they go. Rose flipped on one of the cassette tapes, to Metallica.

"Ah, old school lover?" Dean guessed, raising his perfectly arched eyebrows, eyes below them shifting between her and the road.

Rose fiddled with the hem of her shirt, and replied, "Eh, I'm more into techno and shit, but yeah, I love this genre to death. Zoe and my mate really got me into it, though."

"So, what's his name?" he asked her.

"Hm?"

"You're boyfriend, what's his name? Tell me about him." he focused on the road.

"Dante, uh, he works at Stanford in the department of classics, teaching Greek mythology. You'd be surprised how many people want to take that class." she explained slowly, the nightmare from last night arising inside her head, along with the deep voice, yelling at her.

Dean seemed to catch her undertone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she instantly replied. "It's nothing, Dean." she gave him a fake smile, hoping that he wouldn't see through it.

But he did.

"If you say so." Dean sighed sharply. "So, what do you and Zoe want for food?"

* * *

Clicking off the Impala's engine, grabbing the bags of food, Rose getting the drinks, and made their way back to the hotel room. Rose's pale eyes flashed an iridescent white, and she squeezed them shut in sudden pain.

"Let's hope they aren't doing anything gross in there." Dean chortled to himself, glancing back at Rose for a second, quickly noticing her current state. "Rose, you okay?" She nodded in reply rather sluggishly, rubbing her eyes with the base of her thumb.

"I swear, if they are, I'll kick their asses." she told the Winchester, and his lip raised in a smirk. "Let's brace ourselves, shall we?" Opening up the door, they only found Zoe scrolling around on Rose's music channel on YouTube on Rose's laptop.

"Look, you're channel exists in this world!" Zoe exclaimed, wiggling her finger in front of the computer screen.

"Seriously?" Rose scoffed, placing their drinks on the table. "And I was half expecting to come back to you two doing the nasty."

"Nah, we already did that twenty minutes ago." Zoe shrugged, and the brother's eye widened slightly. "Relax, I'm joking." she held up her hands in defense. "We haven't done anything... yet, I hope." she wiggled her brows. "That goes for you too, Deanie."

He gave a 'heh' and set down the bags of food in his hands onto the small eating table next to the laptops and the drinks.

"Got you a salad, water, and some fruit bread I'd thought you'd like." Rose smiled at Sam, handing him said food.

"Thank you, Rose," he returned the gesture sweetly, and started to eat.

"Burger and pies for Dean and Zoe, and a salad for me." Passing out each meal, they dug into the food.

"Wow, this fruit bread is really good!" Sam said in a happy manor.

"And this pie is _phenomenal_." Dean moaned in his mouth, taking another spike at his pie with his fork.

"Ah, but you boys haven't tasted Rose's homemade food, yet." Zoe said, sucking pieces of her burger out of her teeth with her tongue.

"Dude, what are you talking about, my baking skills have gone down the fucking shit drain of goddamn nothingness."

"Rose, please make me pie." Dean said in an adorable begging-puppy tone, as he does.

"Maybe when, or if, we go to Bobby's place, okay?" she winked.

"Wait, how do you know about Bobby?"

The girls paused. "Oh, that's right, we haven't told them yet, have we?"

"Obviously not." Zoe said.

"Okay," Rose sighed, hands clasping together. "Well, back in our universe, there was a show called Supernatural, about Sam and Dean Winchester, and their story. You know, kind of like with Chuck but with actual visuals and everything. And a way, _way_ bigger fandom."

Dean sighed as well, tossing his fork onto the table, rubbing his face with his hands. "Well, that's just great, more people knowing about our tragedies of lives."

"...Sorry." Zoe apologized.

"Uh, speaking of Bobby, anyways, I got a call from him while you guys were out." Sam tried to steer the conversation another way.

"Oh, what is it?" Rose said excitedly. "A spirit?" she guessed. "Demon? Monster? Oh, I hope it's something fun."

"You do realise, Rose, that these jobs are extremely dangerous and serious, right?" Dean raised a brow. She's noticed that he does that quite often, actually.

Rose waved her hand dismissively, "Oh, come on, we've seen and played _plenty_ of horror shit."

"Right, so, he said that teenagers in and surrounding Portland, Oregon, have been turning up dead in sewers." Sam explained, a serious look in his eyes.

"The parents would say that they never heard a sound on the night that the kids vanished, and they were sure that their kids were in their rooms at the time. Alarms didn't go off or anything." Zoe picked up. "So far five kids have been slaughtered." Sam gave her a look. "What? Did you think that I wasn't the type to snoop?"

Sam continued, "The latest was in Vancouver. Should we get going?" he asked his brother. Dean nodded. "Good, and if we don't stop for breaks for too long, we can make it there before tomorrow."

They cleaned up their meals, packed up, and headed out while Rose and Zoe sang "On the Road Again".


	3. Chapter Three

**A Slight Alteration**

**Sorry that it's been so long, I just had some crap to do. (Lil' bit of Finals, lil bit of other shit) This writing thing is hard. And so are finals. Fuck that shit, yo! Also, let us Supernatural fans take this time to have a silent moment for Kevin Tran, Advanced Placement. #KevinLives**  
**He better fucking _come back_.**

**Fuck you Metatron.**

****COPYRIGHT****

**Any Supernatural characters and story lines and everything else belong to the show created by Eric Kripke.**

**I just own my two characters, Rose and Zoe, and this shitty plot.**

**Begins a week or whatever after Season 4, episode 18, "The Monster at the End of This Book"**

* * *

**Hey, btdubs, the girls knowledge of the series (like how far they are or whatever) goes to just season 9, around episode 8 Rock and a Hard Place, so they haven't seen the mid-season finale yet, or else they wouldn't call Gadreel "Ezekiel", kay? Just wanted you guys to know that.**

**Chapter Three**

Rain pounded on the Impala and the Corvette as the group drove into Vancouver. As the two women followed the infamous Winchester brothers, they couldn't help but dwell on just what was going on at the moment.

"I still can't believe that any of this shit is happening," Zoe began, clicking her tongue against her teeth. "I mean, after nine whole seasons of drooling and crying our eyes out over the guys, I'm surprised we haven't fainted yet."

At that thought, Rose began to stare at the back of the driver's head in front of her. "Yeah," she dragged out, lost in her mind.

Zoe caught her word, and looked over at her. "You alright? Please tell me that you're not going to faint now, you're driving for God's sake!"

"Oh, shove it. I'm not going to do that." Rose sighed and pressed play on her IPhone. A random techno dubstep song from Saints Row 4 began, called "Seven Devils" by Florence + the Machine.

"The shit is this?" Zoe tilted her head as she listened to the song. Rose ignored her, bobbing her head along with the beats. In a burst of irritation, Zoe flicked off the loud music.

"What the hell, man?" Rose spat. "I was all up in my Sam feels. Not that if we told them that they would get it." She flicked away an imaginary tear from her face.

The orange haired woman threw up her hands, exasperated, and sat back in the leather seat of the moving car. The darkness masked her tired features. The past couple days have been draining – emotionally and physically.

"I just..." she rubbed the bridge of her nose stressfully. "I can't wrap my head around just how the fuck exactly we got here. How did an angel find us? And how could it use it's own powers without a direct connection to Heaven from another world? I know you remember French Mistake."

Rose bit back a smile, as the episode memories came back to her. "Ah, that was the best episode of the season. Twas, _legendary_. Shoot your shit, I remember it, and I see what your getting at. But, come on, it's not like the angels haven't jumped between worlds before French Mistake. I'm pretty sure that Balthazar, our babe, wasn't the first celestial being to think up dimension travel, no matter how dangerous that may be."

"This is the _Supernatural_ world, dude. Not the _Doctor Who_ world. We don't really know if dicking around in other dimensions is really all that treacherous." Zoe ran a hand through her hair, and let out a weirdly peppy sounding sigh. "Man, I know the angels can be dicks and all, but I can't help but _really_ want to meet them."

The ivory skinned woman gave her friend a critical and all-knowing look. "You mean administer the hot angel beef injection? Dive the biscuit into the gravy? Have them shatter your meat tunnel? Churn the celestial butter? The horizontal hula-hoop dance? Putting sour cream on the taco? Part your pink sea? You want them to paste the white hand of Saruman." Rose laughed at herself. Fuck, she was so funny with all of her references.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Zoe said in between small builds of laughter. "But, kinda, yeah. Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar, and Ezekiel though. Like, that babes first vessel was really hot."

"You are such a whore sometimes, I swear." Rose rolled her eyes. "But, that's why I love you. Gettin' all up and thirsty with the goodies and the baddies. Variety, yo! Plus, I'd do them too, but can you blame me? I'm so crayola, I'd even do Abaddon and Crowley. If they wouldn't kill me. But, alas, they totally would." she literally didn't know what exactly she was talking about either.

After driving for a few more miles or so, they finally pulled into a rundown motel, as per usual with the Winchesters, they got out of their vehicles.

"Why must you guys always stay in the shittiest motels? Is the money factor?" Zoe asked while Rose was digging up her laptop and backpack from the trunk.

Sam turned her way and shrugged a shoulder. "Basically," he said simply, slinging his own backpack that held his own trusty silver tech over his shoulder.

"Well, if you didn't feel like explaining that to me, you could've just said, you butt." Zoe huffed to herself, tagging alongside Dean as usual as they each walked up to the front desk to check in.

A sluggish, middle aged man clad with Hawaii shorts and shirt sat at the desk, with his sandaled feet propped up onto the counter, eyes boring into a television screen set up directly in front of his face.

Sam casually placed his hands on the counter. "Uh, two rooms, please." He requested politely.

The man didn't pry his eyes away from the typically scandalous reality show in front of his eyes. "Sorry, we only have one room available." He said in a robotic voice.

The younger Winchester looked back around towards the group behind him. Rose couldn't help but admire his young face and just-growing sideburns. "We'll have to share a room, I guess. Is that alright with you guys... erm... girls?" He asked, and each of them nodded and shrugged, and he took that as a "Fine". "One room, then."

After checking in, the girls threw their shit onto a bed, and the guys organized their items on the floor, very routine-like. Rose and Sam each pulled out their laptops, and Sam slightly snickered at each of the ironic stickers that littered her tech.

"So," Sam started, getting into his study-mode. "What do each of the victims have in common?" He started to type away, on the search for a connection.

"Got it," Rose smiled in satisfaction of her skills. "I checked the victims phone records, since it–"

"Looks like Sammy's found himself a nerd girlfriend." Dean teased, lips up in a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend," Sam rolled his eyes.

Zoe wiggled her eyebrows. "Not yet, anyway."

"Shut up, okay?" Rose frowned sourly. "Any-fucking-way, each of the victims got a chainmail text before they died."

"What'd it say?" Dean asked, leaning over the girls shoulder. He inhaled her smell, and she smelled exactly like watermelons and oranges at the same time.

She tapped her chin. "Well, basically, this chick Carmen was teased and bullied horrifically in high school, so she committed suicide, but just before, she wrote a text to everyone at her school telling her story and the shit that the kids put her through. But, before she sent it, she slipped and fell into an open sewer. A few weeks later, some kid at the school got messages saying 'it's your fault she died' and shit like, 'she's coming for you if you don't pass on her story'. Basic chainmail fuckery." Rose sighed. Man, this was a lengthy 'basically'. "And one girl didn't forward the message, which was our first victim, who was found at the bottom of a ranky sewer, the poor girl."

"God, those chain messages were so duh-umb. Hated them. Plus, they turned out to be complete bullshit, every time." Zoe reminisced and frowned, nodding.

"So, somehow, the spirit is transporting through the phone, so when people don't forward it, she gets mad and murders them?" Sam inquired, tucking a piece of his chocolate hair behind his ear.

"Like a hacker ghost," his brother quipped.

Rose rolled her eyes as Zoe spoke, "Okay, game plan for tomorrow: find out where they buried Carmen's body, like, you do your hot F.B.I. thing, then ya'll salt n' burn. Simple. Dude, this is such an easy case." she played with her lip.

The teal haired woman nodded as Dean said, "Sounds good."

"So, who died in this town, babe?" Zoe asked, resting her head on her hand.

Rose gave a little chuckle. "An Addison Dillon." she answered.

After a silent pause, Sam was the one who finally spoke up. "What's the sleeping arrangement for tonight, anyways?" he looked over at the two queen beds. If they were to share, it was going to be a close squeeze. He opened his mouth to make a suggestion, but was cut off quickly by his brother.

"Sorry for being a dream crusher, Sammy, but I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you."

"I call Dean!" Miss Tangerine announced with haste, and she pushed out the chair behind her and went to the man's side, holding his arm. Dean raised an eyebrow at her, and picked up his bottle of water to drink. "And Rose can bunk with Sam."

Rose sighed at her friend. "Fangirl. And, actually, I can take the floor. I mean, we just met them for shit's sake."

"All the better reason to sleep with them." Dean choked on his water. "Dork,"

"No, that's okay, Rose, I can take the floor, since there's no couch." Sam shut his laptop closed, looking over at Rose.

Zoe scoffed unbelievably. "Oh my God, just share the bed already! It's what everybody wants!" her hands were thrown into the air over-exaggeratingly.

Rose frowned. "Uh, no offense, but I'll pass." she pinched the bridge of her nose. "But, are you sure you want the floor? I mean, we already know the crap you guys go through on a daily basis. I wouldn't mind taking the floor." she tapped her chin. "You know what, no acceptions. I call the floor. Just gimme a pillow."

Sam smiled at her sympathy. "Thanks,"

"Well, let's just go to bed, I'm wiped." Dean yawned, not tired at all, but just wanted to get his snuggle on.

"We'll just sleep in these clothes, then, I guess," Rose mumbled to herself as she snatched a pillow and a blanket from a bed and fell onto the floor in front of the television as Zoe snuggled up comfortably with Dean. Holy fuck, not even two days in and she's already sleeping with her babe.

* * *

Dean awoke with a yawn early the next morning, stretching his arms above his head, he noticing Zoe's sprawled out orange hair next to him, body fully engulfed by the thin covers. His gaze fell onto the floor, where she slept peacefully. Dean slowly and carefully pried himself out of Zoe's iron grip, and went into the bathroom to clean himself and clear the gunk out of his mouth.

He stepped out as his younger brother's bed-giver was waking up.

"Mornin'." Dean acknowledged.

Rose rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Ungh.. 'ey," she slurred out and sat up. "Oh, well, look at how fuckin' cute that is." Rose peered over Sam's large feet to see his peaceful sleeping face. "Where's my phone? Someone get my phone before he wakes up." her last sentence earned a deep, sexy — in that "Wow, stop being so hot" kind of way — chortle from Dean.

Snatching her phone, she took some 'totes pro' shots of Sam's face before he opened his eyes. "The hell...?" he muttered, lips raising despite his consent.

Rose smiled in satisfaction that her mission was a success, and lifted her long leg, and brought it right down onto her best friend's butt.

She groaned loudly and attempted to swat Rose's leg away, but she only hit the air.

"Wake the hell up, you blithering feculent shithole." Rose smacked her with her foot again, and Zoe's brown eyes finally opened. "Okay, since that's done, why don't you boys," she gestured to the brothers, "Do your F.B.I. thing now, and us girls go shopping for some hunter-appropriate clothes? I'm gonna get some boss apoc shit."

Rose looked over at Dean as Zoe sprang up, her eyes now fully open.

"Oh, man, I wanna see them in a suit!" she exclaimed.

Her friend scoffed at her. "What are you going on about, you see them like that, like, every episode, 'ya fool."

"But not I.R.L.!" The Royal Idiot abbreviated.

"Okay! I think that's enough of that. Sam, let's get ready to bounce, huh?" Dean said, clasping his hands together, longing to change the topic.

Not even half an hour later, the boys were dressed in their suits, and were currently adjusting their jackets, cuffs and ties.

"Alright, we left our numbers on the table. Call us if you need us." Dean affirmed, opening up the front door, grabbing his keys as he left. Sam smiled a goodbye and followed behind his brother, giving a wave as he shut the door.

"Okay," Rose hopped up tossing her phone to her friend and digging out the keys to her car. "Let us _floodle_ our way to the store and stock up on some sick ass shit, yo!" Zoe nodded, entering the Winchester's numbers into their devices.

Hopping into Rose's historic car, they searched up the nearest clothes shops, and went on their way.


	4. Chapter Four

**A Slight Alteration**

**Still hating Metatron!**

****COPYRIGHT****

**Any Supernatural characters and story lines and everything else belong to the show created by Eric Kripke.**

**I just own my two characters, Rose and Zoe, and this shitty plot.**

**Begins a week or whatever after Season 4, episode 18, "The Monster at the End of This Book"**

* * *

**Hey, btdubs, if you haven't read it before, the girls knowledge of the series (like how far they are or whatever) goes to just season 9, around episode 8 Rock and a Hard Place, so they haven't seen the mid-season finale yet, or else they wouldn't call Gadreel "Ezekiel", kay? Just wanted you guys to know that.**

**Chapter Four**

A few hours later, and one shitty story timeskip later, both the unique haired women were satisfied with the amount of hunter-appropriate items that they had bought. They would totally make the Winchester family proud. Rose and Zoe both had changed into their newly purchased outfits, adoring themselves.

"Do you think those idiots are done yet?" Zoe asked, eye-fondling her new gun as her friend did the same with her own sword. To Rose, swords were the shit, and she could blame that whole infatuation with the sharp weapons on the Striders.

She replied, "I hope so. It doesn't seem like it'd take this long. But, in the show, it would just cut to it, so I guess it wouldn't seem like that much time has passed—"

"Okay," Zoe interrupted her suddenly chatty friend. "Thee talketh too fucking much."

"Sorry," Rose apologized, just as the phone in her pocket buzzed. Pulling it out, she read the text message that was sent to her from one of the brothers. They had found Carmen's body and they sent her the coordinates. "Yo, hold up," she tapped her friends shoulder. "They found blondie's body." she let her read the message. "Look up these coordinates, and we'll head out, dude."

Zoe buckled up, complaining with a pout, "Man, why didn't they text me? And how did they even get your number?"

"I texted them like an hour ago, dumbass."

"Who're you, Red Forman? Chill out, stingy." Zoe laughed. "Jeez, that guy is a Dad God."

As they drove and drove, and fucking drove for miles, following the directions Google Maps on Zoe's phone provided, until an old farm came into view.

"Finally, for fucks sake!" Rose screamed, slamming the car steering wheel, and stopped the car on the side of the road. Just as they were leaving the vehicle, a loud explosion sounded about a mile away, and a loud voice echoed through the field.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice echoed throughout the land, resonating from behind the barn.

Abandoning the car, the girls ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards the far end of the barn, finding the elder brother sprawled out over Sam's body to protect him from whatever had just attacked them, like a big brother does. Next to them was a large crater, their feet dangling just off the edge of it. Rose and Zoe both quickly pulled them away from the hole in the ground, and they went to the men's sides.

Rose wiped dirt and blood from Dean's face while Zoe did the same with Sam. God, his face was flawless to no amounts, Rose thought. Tucking the thought away, Rose asked hectically, "What happened?!" she slowly placed Dean's head from the ground to her lap. Zoe did the same for the other brother.

He grunted and bared his teeth as his head made contact with Rose's legs. "Damn thing didn't die after we burnt the bones! Then, the bitch somehow triggered an old landmine." Dean explained, with anger thrashing in his voice. He turned to his brother, "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "I'll be fine. Do you think she's gone?" he sat upwards from the girls lap, unlike his sibling who was actually enjoying Rose's lap with fervour, deciding to milk the moment.

"Then she wouldn't be able to do any of this, Sam." Rose pointed out. "It's obvious that she's bonded to something else, probably something her parents kept."

"Yeah..." Dean said in pain. Rose furrowed her brow at his actions, then noticed the root — his calf had a large gash down the side of it.

Frantically, she said, "Dean, you're hurt!" then, she tried to calm herself, convinced that being scared and freaked in the situation wouldn't help in the slightest. Because it never did in the movies. Another thing she had learned from movies, was to tear off a piece of your own clothing and apply pressure to the afflicted area, but she just bought these clothes and their was no fucking way she was going to tear them apart. But she could wash them. Taking off her flannel and belt, Rose folded her shirt and tightly wrapped it around Dean's leg, using the belt to hold it in place and adjust the tightness if needed. "Looks dandy. Fuck if I did it right..." she gnawed slightly on her thumbnail.

"Thanks, Rose, it's fine, I'll be alright for now." Dean thanked her gratefully, adding a smile, which caused Zoe to become a tad bit jealous of her best friend and past lover. No, man, fuck that 'tad' shit, she was jealous as hell and she couldn't stop it or contain it, no matter how bad she wanted to.

"We should split up," Sam spoke up, "Check the house and school. Zoe and I will go to the parents' house, and Dean and Rose can investigate the school." Each agreed, Zoe of course reluctant to leave her friend with the man she loved and undoubtedly wanted to have a relationship with. Rose helped the elder Winchester up, offering her shoulder so he walk easier, but he insisted that he was fine on his own.

Walking up beside Rose, Sam said, "Thanks for helping my brother,"

She smiled, making him smile too. "It's no problem, Sam. Thank God for the media, or else I wouldn't know what the fuck to do." she earned a chuckle from him.

At the front of the trotting group, Zoe asked her babe if he was alright. He kept on saying that everything was alright, and he will be, but she just didn't accept that.

"Sam, you can take my car," Dean said. "I don't want to bleed all over my baby."

"Oh, so it's okay if you get your ranky ass dude blood all over _my_ car?" Rose derided, raising an eyebrow at him.

Dean turned back at her and smirked devilishly. "Yup." he popped his 'p'.

Miss Teal crossed her arms over her chest and grunted with attitude as the group split the scene.

-x-

"Nothing." Dean sighed sharply, rubbing his forehead stressfully. Rose jumped down the front steps of the high school that they both just stepped out from.

"Well," Rose shrugged, "The only thing there was really just prepubescent hormonal horny teenagers with massive crushes on us. All these lil' shits be checkin' us out, lookin' at our no-no areas. Those bastards!" she clenched her fists and shook it towards the school building, getting a barely audible laugh from Dean. Steering herself somewhat back on topic, she said, "Especially Carmen's 'closest friend' Jenny." she squinted her eyes and whispered, "She really wants the _D_."

Dean raised an eyebrow, shaking his head at her. "Uh, alright. Let's just uh, go see if Sam and Zoe got anything from the psycho family." Opening the car doors simultaneously, they hopped in, drawing the seat belts across their hips, strapping in.

"Oh, come on, that's not nice, dude." Rose scolded Dean. "They just lost their fucking only child, cut 'em some slack." Moving the vehicle into drive, Dean took note of her comment and directed her to where the parents' house was. "Do you think they're inside? Wait," she stopped, calculating her surroundings. "No, no, I don't see an Impala. Maybe they went to eat or look for us."

As the pair was approaching the house, Dean caught sight of a young, troubled looking boy around the age of 7, gazing outside the front window of the large house next door. A slight shiver was sent down his spine, as if on purpose, and he tried to ignore the glazed over look of the weird kid. Rose knocked on the front door a couple times, and it swung open to reveal an absolutely wrecked woman in her late forties. An old nightgown sat on her shoulders and frizzy black hair adorned her head, probably from the endless days spent in bed, weeping and mourning the loss of the only child she's ever had and going to have.

"Afternoon, Danielle," Dean greeted formally, voice slightly robotic from having to do this countless numbers of times. "We meet earlier, I'm agent Young." he flashed his F.B.I. badge for confirmation.

Danielle nodded her head. "Ah, y-yes, agent, hello, how can I help you?" her grip on the door tightened and her hand trembled with discomfort and the overwhelming thought to cry for the rest of her lifetime.

Dean put away his badge, sticking back inside his coat pocket, which was still slightly scuffed from the earlier explosion at the barn. They had to stop back at the motel to switch pants, the others being thrown away since they were ruined beyond simple repair. "Has any other agent visited you or your husband today?" he asked, voice stern.

She shook her head. Rose and Dean looked at each other for a second, worry in each pair of eyes. What happened to them? Where could they be instead of on the case?

"Fuck me," Rose muttered underneath her breath, but it still caught attention of the two people next to her.

Dean cleared his throat, offering a nervous smile back to the surprised woman behind the door. "Anyways, since our _partners_ didn't show up, I guess we'll have to do it ourselves." he said, a complete look of disappointment, least to say. "Danielle, do you mind if we ask you a few more questions about Carmen?"

Danielle looked down sadly. "But I thought you already... I just... don't think I can."

"Is there a particular reason why, miss? Besides the hardship." Rose asked, softness and honey in her voice.

"Ah, n-no, well, I just..."

"Sweety," the husband appeared from behind the door, and placed a comforting hand on his companion's shoulder. "I'll take it from here," he told her. "You go lie down." smiling warmly at her, Danielle nodded wordlessly and went upstairs. Rose watched her movements closely. "Can I help you, agent?"

"Hi again, Mike." Dean said. "We were just going to—"

"Ask about my baby girl, I know, I heard. Come in." They followed Mike into the living room. As they sat down across from the man on his plush black couches, Rose examined the man in front of her closely. She went all Sherlock up in his shit.

Mike had salt and pepper hair that was cropped short, military style, so there's no question about how much crap this guy could take. His sweater vest was a creamy tan, a few shades darker than the colors on his walls. On his legs sat black dress pants, with black suede shoes. In her mind, this man was tacky as hell, and has been for a _long_ time.

"So, what exactly do you have to ask?"

* * *

_God dammit, that took forever._ Rose's senses fucking buzzed like crazy in there. They were totally hiding something from them, and it was extremely obvious. And it wasn't just her skills learned from watching 9 freaking seasons of a super-fuck-tastic show about the supernatural.

And honestly, Mike had a huge case of motor-mouth, and Rose wanted to cure it with a swift fucking punch to the face.

"In there a minute longer, I'd have killed him. Or maimed him." Rose made a snarling noise and lightly clawed at Dean's perfect cheekbones.

"Yeah, well, lets not do that." he lowered her hand from his face, but she could see a smile slipping through the cracks. "I'm gonna call Sam, and you can call your orange friend." he grabbed his phone from his pocket as Rose fished out her own from her bag inside her car. Leaning on it's frame, she dialed her orange friend.

No answer. Rose tried again. No answer. Again. Nothing. She swore that she rang Zoe about 15 times. 16 times the charm? Nope.

"I'm getting nothing, man." she finally said with a huff, running a hand through her hair. Fuck, that shit was soft as hell. It was like she had a goddamn bunch of kittens just chillin on her head 24/7. "How about my Sammy babe?" Oopsies.

Dean raised a weird eyebrow at her. His eyebrow wasn't weird at all, no, that fuckin' patch of hair was gorgeous, but the look he shot her with that _fucking_ eyebrow just screamed, _"You are a damn psycho."_

"Sammy _babe?_" There goes that fucking brow.

Rose gave a wavering smile, hoping that she could stop paying so much damn attention to those flawless things just above his hazel green eyes. "My bad, it's just a nickname, nothing else." she laughed, nervously, for some reason.

"A nickname?" he turned to her, curiosity somewhat guiltily peaked.

She nodded. "Yeah, like sometimes, back in my dimension, I tended to call you 'Deanie babe' or 'That one attractive asshole who is totally bisexual', which, my headcanon is that you totally fucking are." Rose swore she could see a scarlet blush climbing it's way onto Dean's face.

"Right, um, anyways, nothing from Sam either." he tried to dodge the topic, but Rose creeped closer to his side of the car, sliding over the hood of her car to him, because she wouldn't just drop this now. She _will_ get that answer from him.

"No, Dean, just, please, answer me this: do you like the D? At all? Like even if you feel even a little something with any particular guy. Like Cas, or Aaron, wait no not him, you haven't met him yet, sorry. And, I guess your relationship with Cas hasn't really yet developed like it will in the future..." her words trailed off, and so far, every single one of them confused the hell out of the older Winchester that was right next to her, staring. "Shit on my dick!" Rose suddenly yelled loudly, drawing the attention of a passer-by with a dog. She caught the woman's nasty stare, and spat acid right back. "The shit you lookin' at, eh?!" the lady was shocked and jogged away faster. She groaned to herself loudly, and said, "Dean, are you bi?"

He shook his head in confusion. "Maybe later, Rose." he gave her a pat on her back, and got into the car without another word. Damn, this guy was stubborn.

Stomping in frustration, she joined him on the driver's side. As they drove to the gas station to fill up her car and get some snacks, she flipped on some of her favorite song at the time, Smokestack by Aylius.

"What the hell is this crap?" Dean called out over her loud music before five seconds even passed in the song.

Rose rolled her eyes. "God, you sound like Zoe. Please, Dean," she sighed, "Refrain from quoting the chick who's madly in love with you."

He joined in on the sighing. "Tell me about it." he chuckled lightly.

"And, Dean, to quote you, you little bastard, '_driver_ picks the music, shotgun shuts his _cakehole_.'" she let out a hearty laugh at her fucking fantabulous joke.

He didn't hold back his own chuckle that left his mouth. "It is so unsettling that you know all that stuff."

"Can't blame a fangirl." she shrugged casually, turning the song up louder, singing along wholeheartedly as she pulled into an open spot at the gas pumps.

"I'll go inside and get some food. What do you want?" Dean said, opening the door, but Rose stopped him.

"Nah, man, I'll go in. Gotta pay for the gas anyways. Beer and pie?" she smiled, already knowing his answer before she even asked. He nodded. "Okay, and I'll get whatever healthy shit gas stations provide for your brother. B.r.b!" bolting out of the car ridiculously, she opened the door of the cheap establishment. Going down the aisles, she filled her arms with ranch sunflower seeds, Dr. Pepper (her two favorite things in the world), a case of that one brand of beer that she's seen so many times on the show, some organic energy bars and some water. As she headed up to pay at the counter, she realised just how badly she needed to pee. Creating a game plan in her head, she put the items on the counter with haste and slapped down a fifty dollar bill, and when she got her change and her bags with the items in them, she ran out to her car, shoving the bags in Dean's lap, and ran back inside to the bathroom. Luckily, this one was a clean and somewhat trustworthy one. And it was empty.

After she was done, she gave herself a one-over in the mirror for her own satisfaction, by the way, when out from the shadows a dark figure emerged. She assumed it was male, but one couldn't pay much attention to detail when said dark person tried to come at them. And Rose surely wasn't Sherlock Holmes, deducing every fucking detail in a person with just a single passing glance.

The figure, which she analyzed was actually a man, from the rough hands and the lack of boobs, held Rose tightly to ensure that she wouldn't escape his solid hold on her. And that really scared her, the impending thought that this man probably had the potential to do bad things to her which she really didn't want to elaborate on, but she honestly couldn't help it in the situation.

On instinct and possible sheer stupidity, she bit down quick and hard on the man's dirty hand, causing him to retract it from her mouth in shock and sudden pain. Taking probably the only opportunity she had, Rose called out in the loudest voice she had to the one person that could save her right now.

"Dean!" was the only word that could escape before the man punched Rose square in the face with so much force that it knocked her out cold onto the unclean tiled floor of the gas station bathroom.


End file.
